Volver
by Muselina Black
Summary: Penelope lleva más de quince años lejos del mundo mágico, y tiene una vida completamente normal. Pero ha llegado el momento de enfrentar sus fantasmas. Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre "Cartas de Hogwarts" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso no me pertenece._

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre "Cartas de Hogwarts" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Volver**

_Del sufrimiento han emergido las almas más fuertes. Los caracteres más fuertes se forjan a base de cicatrices __**-Edwin Hubbell Chapin**_

_**Dartford, junio de 2015**_

Penelope sólo quiere que el día termine. De preferencia, sin que ninguna lechuza impertinente ose asomarse en el jardín de su casa. Lleva muchísimo tiempo temiendo ese día, y ahora sólo le queda contar las horas para que acabe y pueda —por fin— vivir en paz.

Sólo puede ser una putada del destino que ella, que lleva más de quince años intentando olvidar, haya terminado con una niña mágica en las manos. La primera vez que vio cómo su hija hacía florecer una plantita en el jardín, Panelope supo que su paz había acabado.

Afuera, Letha juega con Toddy, el labrador que Martin insistió en que debían tener. La niña es completamente ajena a los pensamientos de su madre, a sus temores. Penelope nunca le ha hablado de sus años escolares, ni siquiera cuando Letha empezó a mostrar los primeros signos de magia.

No. Penelope se ha negado por completo. Como si el silencio tapara la existencia de ese mundo al que había pertenecido una vez.

No se arrepiente de haberlo dejado. Nada impedía que otros cabrones agarraran el poder y la historia se repitiera.

Pero no está segura de si hizo lo correcto al ocultarle la verdad a su familia. Ni Martin, ni Letha saben lo que le pasó en Azkaban. Es el secreto mejor guardado de Penelope, junto a la varita que está aún enterrada en el patio de sus padres.

¿Qué le diría a Letha si finalmente aparecía una lechuza en el jardín? ¿Cómo iba a explicarle su historia?

Las preguntas no dejan de agolparse en su mente. Por supuesto que podía suceder —como Penelope quiere convencerse— que los estallidos de magia de Letha hayan sido producto de su imaginación nerviosa. O tal vez su magia hubiera logrado pasar desapercibida.

La campanilla del horno le avisa que el bizcocho de la torta de cumpleaños de Letha está listo. Mientras lo pone sobre la rejilla de enfriar, Penelope decide que preocuparse no va a cambiar nada. Lo único que puede hacer es esperar que el día acabe y todo siga igual al final.

-o-

_**Manchester, noviembre de 2000.**_

—_Penny, él es Martin —dijo Anna, su compañera de cuarto en Manchester—. Está unos cursos más arriba que nosotros en la facultad._

_Para integrarse a la sociedad muggle de nuevo, Penny había decidido que tenía que asistir a la universidad. Pero aún no lograba hacerse a la idea de que tenía que convivir con otras personas. El chico que Anna le estaba presentando tenía una sonrisa adorable y parecía simpático, pero ella no tenía ganas de nada. _

—_Un gusto —logró decir. Anna dijo algo más que ella no entendió y se fue con Nick, su novio. Seguro que iban a darse el lote a alguna parte._

_Maldita._

_La había dejado abandonada con ese chico desconocido._

—_¿No quieres bailar?_

—_No, no me siento muy bien._

_Un silencio incómodo se formó entre los dos. Ella jugueteaba con los dedos alrededor del borde de su vaso, y él se alborotaba el pelo, con un gesto nervioso._

—_¿Segura que quieres quedarte aquí, entonces? Porque si quieres puedo acompañarte a casa._

_Penelope arrugó la nariz. ¿Acaso ese chico creía que era tonta? Había escuchado excusas malas para llevarse a una chica al huerto, pero esa las superaba todas._

—_No, voy a esperar a Anna._

—_Tienes para un rato, entonces —Martin se encogió de hombros—. Se fueron al auto de Nick._

—_Oh._

—_Por eso lo decía. Si quieres te acompaño a casa. No es seguro que una chica se vaya a casa sola._

_Penny se mordió el labio. La verdad era que la idea de estar sola con ese chico no la seducía para nada, pero tampoco la de quedarse sola en la fiesta. Su padre la había hecho tomar cursos de artes marciales, para que pudiera defenderse sin magia, pero igual la idea de caminar sola a casa no le gustaba para nada._

—_Vale —masculló mientras cogía su chaqueta. _

-o-

La torta va decorada con florecitas rosadas, como le gustan a Letha. Quedan un poco temblorosas porque la mano de Penny con la manguera de decorar nunca ha sido muy buena. Pero al menos tiene un aspecto agradable y alegre, que es lo que a ella le importa.

Levanta la cabeza hacia el reloj de la cocina. Apenas ha pasado una hora.

Aún no hay lechuzas en el jardín. Quizás todavía pueda librarse de todo eso.

—¡Mamá! —un huracán de pelo rizado y ojos risueños entra a la cocina, seguida por el perro—. ¿Ya está la torta? ¿A qué hora llegan los abuelos? ¡Tengo hambre!

Penny sonríe y le revuelve el cabello, a pesar de las protestas de Letha.

—Espera un poco, enana. La torta está lista y los abuelos llegarán enseguida. ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte y te pones el vestido que te trajo papá?

Letha sonríe, porque la idea de ponerse un vestido nuevo le encanta. A sus once años recién cumplidos, es mucho más alta que sus compañeras, lo que hace que sus reacciones infantiles se vean un tanto raras.

—¿No hay algo para comer?

Penny le guiña un ojo y le pasa una galleta con chips de chocolate. La niña la coge con una sonrisa en su rostro moreno y sube al segundo piso a vestirse. Penelope se apoya en el mesón y le acaricia las orejas al bueno de Toddy, que sabe que no puede ir con su amita al segundo piso.

La puerta de entrada se abre, y Penelope escucha los pasos conocidos de su marido.

—¿Cómo está la cumpleañeras?

—Arriba, preparándose para la fiesta —le indica Penny mientras le da un beso en los labios. Siempre se siente afortunada de tenerlo, porque si no fuera por él, seguramente no tendría nada de lo que tiene en estos momentos.

Antes de que Martin pueda responderle, escuchan un grito desde el segundo piso.

-o-

_**Manchester, abril de 2001**_

—_Te quiero._

—_No digas eso, Martin —dijo ella, alejándose unos pasos. Estaban afuera de la universidad, en el parque donde solían juntar a estudiar—. No sabes lo que estás diciendo, de verdad. No puedes quererme._

—_¿Por qué no? Eres increíble._

—_No, Martin. No soy increíble… —musitó ella. Él franqueó la distancia entre ellos y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Su olor era familiar y agradable, como ningún otro aroma en el mundo. Y Penny sólo puede echarse a llorar porque nada de lo que piensa tiene sentido—. No soy increíble. No soy nada…_

—_No digas eso, Penny. Sí que eres alguien. La chica más estupenda que he conocido en mi vida. No llores._

_Penelope no pudo evitarlo, porque llevaba semanas intentando convencerse de que no estaba enamorada de él. Y ahora que él le había dicho que la quería, que la había abrazado, que le había dicho que era estupenda, sólo podía llorar como una estúpida._

_Se había prometido que no volvería a enamorarse, pero había fallado miserablemente._

-o-

Martin y Penelope suben las escaleras apresuradamente. La habitación de Leth está al final del corto pasillo, pero ella ya no grita. Penelope no sabe cuál de todas las posibilidades que se le ocurren es la peor.

Cuando Martin abre la puerta de la habitación, no puede hacer más que detenerse en seco.

La ventana —con cortinas rosas, por supuesto— está abierta de par en par. Letha está parada en la mitad de la habitación, con una lechuza preciosa parada en el brazo. La niña la mira con fascinación. Los animales siempre le han gustado mucho, y las aves en especial le llaman la atención.

—¿Cómo entró este bicho aquí? —pregunta Martin, arrugando la nariz.

—Estaba tocando el vidrio, como si quisiera que le abriera. —Letha dice eso como si fuera nada, una ocurrencia de todos los días—. Mira, me trajo una carta.

Penelope se siente mareada, pero su marido no la mira. Él está más concentrado en resolver el extraño enigma que tiene frente a sí.

—¿Una carta para ti?

—Tiene mi nombre —insiste Letha, mostrando el sobre con su nombre escrito en tinta verde.

Su madre tiene que sentarse, porque de repente las piernas se le volvieron gelatina. Siente que un sudor helado le cubre la frente, que el estómago se le hace pequeño y que el cerebro le da vueltas.

—¿Y quién te la envía?

—Dice que el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería —Letha frunce los labios—. A lo mejor es una broma, papá.

—No creo. Es mucho esfuerzo para una simple broma. ¿No la has abierto?

La niña niega con la cabeza, y rompe el sobre de un tirón, sacando el pliego de pergamino del interior. Rápidamente lee las palabras que Penelope leyó por primera vez hace tantos años, y mira a su padre, atónita.

—Dice que me han aceptado en un colegio de magia. Alguien va a venir en los próximos días a explicarnos cómo funciona… Papá, esto tiene que ser una broma.

Martin no alcanza a responder.

—No, no es una broma.

-o-

_**Dartford, mayo de 2004**_

_Una de las primeras cosas que Penny hizo cuando volvió a casa, fue ligarse las trompas. Por supuesto, no le dijo a Martin la verdadera razón. En lugar de eso le habló de una condición genética bastante complicada, que ella no quería pasar a nadie. No estaba tan lejos de ser la verdad._

_Pero ella sabía que a Martin le hacía ilusión ser padre. No necesitaba decirlo._

_Y ella también quería serlo._

_Quizás por eso fue que tomó la decisión de adoptar. Aunque el proceso fuera largo, era algo que quería hacer. No sólo por Martin, por ella también._

_Letha._

_Tan pequeña, tan morena, tan preciosa. Perfecta desde la punta de su naricilla hasta los deditos de sus pies. Penelope estaba segura de que si en ese momento hubiera intentado hacer un Patronus —y si su varita no estuviera enterrada en casa de sus padres—, hubiera podido espantar a todos los dementores de Azkaban._

—_Es preciosa —escuchó decir a Martin, que acababa de besarla en la frente—. Como su madre —añadió, mirándola a ella._

—_No seas tonto. Será mucho más bonita de lo que yo nunca fui._

—_Entonces tienes en brazos a una futura Miss Universo._

—_Bobo —se rió ella—. Letha podrá ser todo lo que ella quiera, incluso Miss Universo. Pero lo único que me importa a mí es que sea feliz._

_Martin la miró, como la miraba a veces, cuando pensaba que ella no se daba cuenta. Él nunca lo decía, pero Penny estaba convencida de que él sabía que había algo torturándola desde su interior. Y que nada le dolía más que el no poder ayudarla._

-o-

—¿Penny? ¿Tú sabías de esto? —Martin la está mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, al igual que Letha—. ¿Cómo sabías?

Penelope siente que las miradas de su familia la hunden en el suelo, pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. Lo que temía había llegado y lo único que puede hacer es afrontar la tormenta con la mejor cara posible.

Traga saliva, sintiendo que desde la pregunta de Martin han pasado siglos. Pero ellos siguen ahí, mirándola y esperando a que hable por fin.

—Porque yo fui a Hogwarts —El nombre del colegio no ha cruzado sus labios en años. Se siente extraño, pero al mismo tiempo familiar, como si fuera un platillo que probara años atrás y volviera a comer.

—¿Fuiste a una escuela de hechicería? —Martin parece tener que procesarlo todo lentamente y ella lo entiende. Son muchas cosas para el mismo día. Ella misma sentía que era demasiado, y eso que no era nada nuevo para ella—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Es… complicado.

Es la palabra perfecta para definir su vida. Para definir los secretos que lleva encima desde hace tanto tiempo. En el fondo, ella siempre había sabido que su pasado regresaría por ella. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pensado que podía esconderse, pero siempre había sabido que no podría escapar para siempre.

Ahora es el momento de perder el miedo. Después de tantos años, tiene que dejar de temer.

Y volver a ser libre.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Esta historia llevaba muchísimo tiempo dándome vueltas por la cabeza. Más o menos desde que dejé a Penny enterrando su varita en casa de sus padre. A lo mejor algún día la sigo en más detalle, pero por ahora se pueden quedar con esta pequeña historia. Me gustó bastante escribirla y espero que les guste leerla.<em>

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
